Real Life Fruit Ninja
by CK15
Summary: The BTR boys are on tour with One Direction and are hanging around in their dressing room bored out of their brains, when Harry comes up with an ingenious idea of a game they can play... Fruit Ninja! In Real Life! One-Shot :) Written in honour of 'Semi Official One Shot Day 2013'


**Hey hey hey! :D**

**How is everyone?  
**

**I wrote this one-shot today in a few hours after watching a YouTube video Carlos uploaded with the One Direction boys, where they showed you about Real Life Fruit Ninja. I thought it would be funny for a one shot :)  
**

**In honour of 'Semi Official One Shot Day 2013' I spent hours trying to come up with something... It's now 2:30am in Australia, which makes it still the 8th in American time so I'm still on time :P  
**

**Anyways, the next chapter of Big Time Secrets will be uploaded some time this weekend. I've been busy organising things for my new uni interstate which should be fun.  
**

**Anyway, ENJOY :D  
**

**Rate and Review PLEASE!  
**

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe? Cause you're using a big knife to cut real fruit..."  
A bob of brown curls spun around and the owner turned towards the concerned brunette. Logan was still looking questionably at the Cheshire lad which resulted in the other one falling into a fit of hysterical laughter.  
"Come on Logan! It's just like Fruit Ninja! Actually it is Fruit Ninja... In REAL LIFE!"  
"Yeah Logan!" The feather haired boy agreed as he turned to face Harry who was sitting on the black armchair opposite him. "Don't be a downer! It'll be fine... Just make sure no one is in front of whoever's playing... Easy!" Louis nodded in approval at his last sentence, thinking he'd easily figured out a way to get Logan to cave into the other boys' plans.  
The members of One Direction and Big Time Rush were currently sitting down in BTR's dressing room. It was early afternoon and after having looked around the stadium they were going to play that night, and playing indoor soccer on the stage, they had crashed in the dressing room in the hopes of finding some other way to entertain themselves. That was when the youngest member of 1D came up with this ingenious idea (as he called it). The others pounced on the idea, eager to stop themselves from being bored out of their brains, however Logan was hesitant, which had led to their current conversation.  
Logan looked around the room and saw the hope in the others' eyes. Logan was the responsible one of BTR and that meant that everything seemed to go through him. He sighed in defeat, knowing that it was going to happen, whether he was joining them or not. The One Direction boys had a seriously bad influence on their tour mates.  
"Alright fine." He agreed, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis, "I'll do it. But if one of you is injured in anyway... It's not my fault because I warned you..."  
"Yeah yeah Mr Responsible. We got it." James replied as he ran his hands through his freshly cut brunette hair. Kendall was sitting beside him, his face in his hands, clearly trying to stifle the laughter that was threatening to escape.  
The gang got up from their seats and went to go open the door when Niall and Zayn did just that, Niall carrying multiple packets of junk food and Zayn holding a mug of hot chocolate. The blonde Irishman grinned widely at his friends as he placed the packets of food onto the small, round wooden table and opened a packet of crisps.  
"Hungry again Nialler?"  
The blonde turned around to look at Liam, who couldn't hide the amused expression from his face. "When am I not?" The group nodded in understanding, (Louis and Harry rolling their eyes at their friend's ridiculous obsession with food) and proceeded to head out the door. The crinkle of the packets could be heard as Niall tried desperately to grab all the food as quickly as possible.  
"Where are you guys going?"  
Carlos was the one to reply, tapping the hockey helmet on his head a couple of times, "We're playing Real Life Fruit Ninja! It's gonna be EPIC!"  
"Dude I am so in!"

The boys walked around the arena, trying to find a suitable location. They eventually decided on going to the backstage area that had a reasonably open space that they assumed would be perfect for their game. The boys shrugged off their hoodies and jackets and chucked them in the corner.  
"We need a knife and some fruit." Louis stated as he looked around the room. Kendall nodded and pulled Niall away with him, causing all his snacks to fall to the ground as he was dragged away.  
The other boys turned around and cleared the space, snickering quietly as they could hear Niall complaining loudly in the background.  
The two blondes came back a few minutes later carrying a mountain of fruit and a sharp knife in Kendall's right hand. They placed it all down on a table near the wall at the end of the room and turned around to the other boys.  
"We got the fruit and the knife." Kendall stated, as he set the knife down on the table next to the fruit. "Now what do we do?"  
"Easy!" Louis grinned broadly as he looked at the others. "We play!"  
Liam and Harry grabbed the fruit from the table and stood on either side of the room whilst the feather haired member of 1D grabbed the knife. "I'll start first." He began, "Should give you a rough idea of how to play."  
Carlos was bouncing up and down behind him, eager as a beaver to play the game whilst Logan tried his best to calm him down, obviously failing. James and Kendall stood still in their spots, awaiting the time when they would have a turn and Niall, being Niall, had picked up all of his junk food packets to the floor and was currently munching on a packet of salt and vinegar chips. Zayn just stood in the corner, watching the events unfold whilst sipping his cocoa.  
Louis gave Harry a nod, indicating he was ready and the curly haired lad chucked the orange into the air, aiming it so it would fall within reach of his best friend. The fruit began to fall and Louis raised the knife and brought it down, slicing straight through the orange making it's juices spurt everywhere, staining his black and white striped shirt in the process. The Doncaster Lad grinned broadly at his friends and handed the knife over to the bouncy Latino, who was looking at him with hope in his eyes. He straightened up his bright red braces and stood behind Carlos who took his position in the room. "See? Easy."  
Carlos raised the knife, ready for the fruit to come his way.  
"Be careful Carlitos! Don't hurt yourself! And be careful with that knife!" Logan yelled out to him in the hopes that he wouldn't be playing Doctor again to his accident prone friend.  
The fruit flew in the air and was sliced with perfect precision, the room being stained again by the fruit's juices.  
The boys each took their turn.  
Whoosh.  
Slice.  
Whoosh.  
Slice.  
Whoosh.  
Slice.  
They continued playing for a few more hours, finding endless enjoyment in their new game.

It was finally six o'clock and the boys had to go back to their dressing rooms to get ready, leaving evidence of their activity on the open backstage room. They proceeded as they usually would with any concert. Sound check. Meeting fans. Vocal warm ups. It was all going smoothly.  
The BTR members wished their English counterparts good luck for their performance before they went on to the stage and then proceeded to return to their dressing room.  
They changed into their outfits and began to sing Boyfriend, as they warmed up their voices for the show. There was a knock on the door and the boys turned to see a member from the backstage crew, all dressed in black, peeking his head through their dressing room door. "10 minutes till Showtime boys." The band nodded and the man closed the door behind him.  
Kendall got all his band mates into a circle and glanced around at them. James in a blazer and white v neck, Logan in a black fitted vest and a white t-shirt and Carlos in a black and white jacket. The boys were ready to go.  
"Ok guys. Let's bring the house down and give them a Big Time Rush."  
James rolled his eyes at his oldest friend's ridiculous pun and Kendall and the other boys couldn't help but snicker for a moment at his reaction. They all put their hands in the middle and did the Mighty Ducks quack, a ritual they did before every show.  
The microphones were placed on their heads and they got into their positions underneath the stage, ready to be lifted up and start the show...  
10.  
Their breathing became heavier. Their hearts started beating faster in anticipation.  
9.  
The adrenaline rushed through their veins, giving them the extra energy they would need to pull off a great show.  
8.  
7.  
6.  
5.  
4.  
The butterflies in his stomach began to form and before they knew it, the stage was beginning to rise.  
3.  
2.  
1.  
Showtime.

The show was amazing and the crowd had screamed so loudly that the guys could have sworn they had lost their hearing temporarily. The girl that they had brought on stage for 'Worldwide' had literally burst into tears and Kendall had given her a comforting hug and a kiss on the cheek. She had squealed at that.

They got back to their room, sweating heavily and exhausted from the amount of energy they had to put into the show. The boys went straight back to their dressing room, changing straight back into track pants and tee, after a quick shower. They were excited to get back into the somewhat comfort if their tour bus and get some much needed rest. They packed up all their stuff and went to walk out their door when their grumpy producer stood in the doorway blocking their escape, his assistant standing next to him, her bright blue dress a complete contrast to her brown skin.  
"Dogs!" Gustavo began as he eyed them all like they were criminals, "Where do you think you're going?"  
"Back to the tour bus... Where else do you think we're going?" James asked, confused as to why their producer would be angry at them.  
Gustavo grabbed Kendall and James by their ears whilst Kelly motioned for the two shorter members of BTR to follow. They walked for a minute and turned the corner. They saw other people standing at the entrance of a room when one of them turned around and the guys immediately recognised that it was Harry. His brunette curls were stuck to his forehead from the sweat produced from their earlier show and his eyes conveyed the nervousness that he was currently feeling. They instantly figured out what was going on, but didn't show it on their faces.  
"What's going on?"  
The One Direction members turned around and looked at their tour mates. From the look in their eyes they knew exactly what was about to go down.  
The door was opened to the room they had been in earlier that day and the pungent smell of fruit wafted through the air. They looked into the room and saw the stains on the floor and walls, clearly the fault of their earlier antics.  
"Care to explain...Dogs... Or Other Dogs..." Gustavo asked, glaring at them through his sunglasses.  
The American boys and English lads looked at each other and swallowed nervously.  
They were in so much trouble.


End file.
